The Search for Bolin
by jlybelly
Summary: Mako and Korra have to search for and save a kidnapped Bolin. Setting aside their differences, they may find that they have more in common than they expected. Genres: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Action/Mystery. Pretty much every genre w/ a few exceptions
1. He's My Brother

**Prompt: can you write one of korra and mako searching for bolin? like they're forced to work together even though they're like two alphas. they set aside their differences to find a way to save bolin, and fall for each other on the way hehe (from an anonymous person on tumblr)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako, Korra, Bolin, Amon, or any other element of The Legend of Korra you may find in this story. They are all copyright their respective owners. This story is written purely for my own amusement, and now yours. Please do enjoy**

**All prompts I receive, I currently receive on rp account on tumblr, freshkorra. If you would like to request a prompt, you can send it to my ask box there, or private message me here, on fanfiction. Thank you.**

"He's gone, Korra," Mako said, leaning forward with his face in his hands. "He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it." He paused, his body shaking slightly. "It was Amon," he said finally. "Amon got him. I wasn't home. I was buying bread."

Korra was shocked. Stunned. Frozen solid as she watched Mako break down before her.

The attic was in total disarray. He obviously hadn't gone without a fight. A chair knocked over here and there, broken dishes scattered across the floor. It was tragic. But there was one thing that was clear; whoever had gone against him hadn't used bending. Yes, there was some clear signs of electric shock around the room, but they also had a clear hole in the center of each mark. A hole where a stick would have stabbed.

It was almost as if Korra could see the battle; the Earthbender leaping out of bed at the sound of an army's worth of footsteps. That's how his bed was so disheveled. The first Equalist running in, electric stick at the ready, but the Earthbender dodged it, knocking over a table of teaware as he did. The teaware scattered around the room, shattering as it did. She looked at the broken pieces. A few more Equalists joined the first, and he grabbed some household items to throw at them; a lamp which was now broken on the floor, a box of tea which was carelessly strewn across the floor, a few sets of chopsticks which lie unmatched on beside the lamp and tea. A dark scorch mark adorned the floor not far from these objects, with unscathed patches of floor in the shape of feet in the middle of them; obviously, one of the Equalists had gotten to the Earthbender. But he wasn't done yet, she followed holes and scorch marks around the walls, noting that he must have attempted to run. To the window. The curtains in the large window of the attic were torn, and pulled inside over some furniture. As they dragged the Earthbender away, he tried to claw his way out; the scratches where his nails had dug into the wood of the furniture were clear as day. Lamps, vases, and other knick knacks were thrown over as the Earthbender tried for his life to escape the clutches of the Equalists.

But it was too late.

Eventually, a light trail of dried blood replaced the clawing of the Earthbender's nails. Korra recoiled at the thought of what caused that. Her eyes wandered back to Mako, who was now openly weeping.

Spirits, he had never shown that kind of emotion before. She dashed to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she sat next to him on his bed.

"He could be dead, Korra. Made an example of by Amon. Or being tortured, constantly in pain that I can't stop. He's just a kid."

"No, he's not, Mako. He's-"

"You're right! He's so much more than that. He's what keeps our team together. He's a powerful Earthbender still in need of training. He's a fierce opponent and a wonderful friend. He's what anyone should be looking for. In anything. He's what keeps me sane, and he's the only family I've got left."

Korra was left slightly speechless at Mako's outburst. Mako turned to her, then.

"He's my brother, Korra. And now he's gone."

"No. He's not. We'll get him back; we will."

**A/N: Sorry Chapter 1 is so short; I promise they'll lengthen up in the future. I just needed some exposition. And don't ask why I didn't refer to Bolin by name in any of this. I don't know why. Maybe I'll figure it out and address it in the future.**


	2. He Doesn't Deserve This

**Prompt: can you write one of korra and mako searching for bolin? like they're forced to work together even though they're like two alphas. they set aside their differences to find a way to save bolin, and fall for each other on the way hehe (from an anonymous person on tumblr)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako, Korra, Bolin, Amon, or any other element of The Legend of Korra you may find in this story. They are all copyright their respective owners. This story is written purely for my own amusement, and now yours. Please do enjoy**

**All prompts I receive, I currently receive on rp account on tumblr, freshkorra, all prompts are also posted there (plus a few extra ones). If you would like to request a prompt, you can send it to my ask box there, or private message me here, on fanfiction. Thank you.**

The rescue mission began like any other; gathering of supplies and skills.

Mako worked harder than ever to perfect his and Korra's bending in as short a time as possible. He would allot no more than a week for training and supply-gathering (he wanted no more than a day, but Korra had to tell him that a rescue mission would be pointless if they weren't prepared).

On the first day of training, Mako lost his temper and completely scorched most of the training room.

"Well," Korra began slowly, trying to make a small joke as she looked at the ashes, "I suppose if the Equalists didn't move, that would be one way to take them down..."

But Mako was not amused, and he silently stormed out of the disaster area.

The second day of training went significantly better, in that there was actual training done, and Mako began learning how to focus his anger and depression into his bending. They practiced by sparring against one another, figuring that there wasn't much more they could learn alone, so the only solution was to teach one another. After about twenty minutes of this, Mako allowed Korra to use bending other than fire. "It's to challenge me," he explained. "I don't want either one of us holding back... Spirits know the Equalists won't."

They learned quite a bit from each other, and then they began forming a list of supplies they would need (mostly first aid, some food, and minor armor-nothing you couldn't find at your neighborhood market), agreeing that the third day should be for supply shopping.

And so, on the third day, Korra did her airbending training while Mako was supposed to go to the market and buy their supplies, but that night when Korra went to see what Mako had bought, she found him on his bed, slumped against the wall, legs outstretched, and hands gently cradling a tiny, green winter cap.

"How long have you been sitting like that?" she asked softly, and with the way Mako's empty stare glanced up at her, she could tell he hadn't moved all day.

"He was five," he said, as if that answered the question she had asked. His eyes trailed back to the cap in his hands. "I was eight. The winter that year was especially chilling, and I thought, 'This is it. This is what's going to take my brother away. This is the hardest it's going to get.'" He sighed. "Boy, was I wrong." Korra watched him as he slowly rotated the hat in his hands, fingers grazing the brim slowly. "Do you know how fast kids grow when they're five? How hard it is to keep them clothed when you have nothing?" Korra shivered at his voice. It was so empty. It wasn't sad or angry or anything... just empty. "I eventually found a woman who sold scarves and hats and was able to steal Bolin one. I almost got caught that time; I was so afraid for him. How would he be able to handle me not coming home that night and possibly not the next morning, either? But I made it, thank the spirits.

"I practiced just warming the air around my hands all the way back to Bolin. An actual fire would have been to dangerous; too many scavenging animals and too many people ready and willing to take advantage of two homeless kids. When I got back to him, I slipped his new hat over his ears and took his hands in mine, warming them slightly with my firebending. I asked him if he felt warmer. Do you wanna know that dummy's answer? 'Mako... your ears. They're so red.'

"I suppose that's what always made me try harder for him. Because I knew that he would do the same for me, and I knew that even when he was in trouble, he was worried about me." Emotions hit him like a tidal wave, washing over him in a second as tears flooded his eyes and sobs made his voice thick. "Dammit, Korra, why didn't they take me? Why him? He doesn't deserve this!"

Korra remained frozen for a second, glued to the spot on the floor where she stood, shocked at both Mako's story and his sudden emotional release. When she finally did move, it wasn't by her own choice; her feet just started carrying her over to him, and she felt herself climb onto the bed and press Mako's head under her neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he didn't return the embrace.

He didn't even acknowledge it.

And so the fourth day became supply shopping day, the fifth day was more sparring, the sixth day a day of rest so they could be in tip-top shape, and the seventh day was there for last-minute prep.

They were ready. Or so they hoped.

**A/N: I feel like I'm kind of missing the "two alphas" part of the prompt, and maybe my Mako is a little too angsty, but I mean... honestly, if the only family member you had left was kidnapped by a murderous group of extremists, then I think you'd probably be a little emotional. Idk. Please review! I know I've got room to grow, and constructive criticism is what'll help me do so ^_^ Thank you so much for reading**

**Mako's story inspired by: spirit-of-the-oasis [.] deviantart [.] com/#/d4vqovz**


End file.
